


Felagund's Jewel

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have now lost my drabbling virginity. A drabble in which Finrod muses about Amarie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felagund's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When first I held the Nauglamir, I thought of her. It was hers by right; as the lady of Nargothrond, she would have worn it around her proud white throat, and held her golden head high. Even in blessed Valinor, there were none so fair as she. I remember her skin like a petal, that golden hair brushing my face as she bent to kiss me. This necklace would suit her, but it could never outshine her.

Now when I hold the necklace, I think of her still. But a gulf deeper than the Sundering Seas lies between us now.

 

 

 

 

(A/N: Word says this is 100 words but HASA says it is 90. I counted myself and got 100. If this is wrong, someone please let me know!)


End file.
